


She's not his Sarah anymore

by Lullabymoon



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-28
Updated: 2008-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's not his Sarah anymore...</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's not his Sarah anymore

It was the laughter that gave it away. Or rather, the giggles. The window is open and the sound floats out, the sight of the two of them nearly doubled over visible through the glass.

Quite how they never heard the TARDIS is beyond even him but then he supposes she really isn’t listening for it anymore.

He watches for a moment as others join them and what he assumes to be teasing takes place. He turns and walks away, scarf trailing behind him as he re-enters the TARDIS, a bittersweet smile on his face.

She’s not his Sarah anymore.


End file.
